White Fireworks
by EveryWorldButThis
Summary: Regina has a few drinks and learns a new trick with her light magic. Emma comes to investigate. Rated T for now but I may add more chapters and bump the rating up to an M.


**Regina has a few drinks and learns a new trick with her light magic. Emma comes to investigate.**

**Light fluff between our two beautiful ladies. I wanted to write something fun and light hearted rather than the Angst that usually pervades my other stories.**

**Very loosely influenced by the song 'I don't care- Cheryl Cole' _(my guilty pleasure and fellow Geordie)_**

**Disclaimer : I of course own nothing except my own imagination.**

**Reviews make my heart skip a beat!**

* * *

The streets are empty and Sheriff Emma Swan is bored, she has drove around the entire town three times now, has played all the games on her phone until the battery died and ate a whole bag of bear claws from granny's that she found under the seat leftover from yesterday. Slightly stale but still better than the microwave meak tat was her other option waiting back at the station.

Storybrooke is quiet and peaceful, all the residents are safely away in their houses and for Emma Swan tonight's night shift is quickly becoming mind numbingly boring.

Taking all that into consideration it is not surprising then that the flashes of white and purple light coming from the top of the hill quickly catch Emma's attention. With a resounding Crunch she shoves her rubbish into a nearby trash can and dives back into the cruiser pointing the car towards the top of the town hill determined to find the cause of the mysterious lights.

Regina Mills is drunk, not the kind of falling over mortal drunk more commonly seen of Leroy, but more of a drunk on happiness….and homemade apple cider.

She used white magic to defeat Zelena, she used white magic. That is something that for many years the ex-evil queen had been sure was impossible, her heart feels lighter than it ever has and each time Regina summons a white flame into her palm it becomes a little easier, each time the flame getting a little stronger and a little brighter. Her laughter echoes around the house, bubbling up from inside her.

It is not until the white flame shoots out of her palm quite unexpectedly and ricochets around her study that the woman realises the potential fun she could have.

Regina throws her arms in the air and is instantly surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. In the back of her mind a little voice tells her that if anyone were to look carefully they would see that even her smoke cloud looks a little lighter, taking on a more of a violet tinge rather than the deep dark purple it was previously. The light magic is creeping in to her heart and eating away at the darkness.

Reappearing on the top of the hill Regina stumbles a bit, her homemade apple cider is much stronger than normal alcohol and she has consumed quite a fair amount of it tonight. Treading carefully through the wet grass Regina pulls herself up to sit on the picnic bench absentmindedly noticing that her heels are still sitting by the fire in the study and mud has already started to stain her silk tights. Oh well whats the loss of one pair of tights she thinks to herself, really she is in far too good a mood to care about such trivial things.

Slowly slowly she encourages a small white flame to flicker in her outstretched palm, pure white magic, its beautiful.

With a whoop Regina pushes all her happiness into the flame and watches with a bright smile as it blazes from her palm high up into the sky before exploding in a sparkle of tiny white stars.

Never before has Regina been able to make fireworks, sure she can shoot deadly fireballs and make the earth shake with her dark power but this is different.

Regina pumps her fists into the air over and over again shooting streak after streak of white light.

Allowing her body to slump back and lie against the cool surface of the table Regina is unawares of the approaching noise of a vehicle. She misses the crunch of boots on wet leaves and only when her vision of the sky is blocked by a curtain of blonde hair does she realise that Emma Swan is standing over her. The Blonde is Looking thoroughly confused and more than a little amused to say the least and Regina cannot help but let a smile grace her features as she stares into green eyes that seem to reflect the stars ever better than they originally appear.

"Regina, what are you doing out here"

Emma is so surprised to find Regina lying on a picnic table she hasn't even registered that the woman is smiling up at her and staring into her eyes.

"Emma! How wonderful look what I can do!" Regina, forgoing all formalities, opens her palms up to the sky and Emma takes a hurried step back shielding her eyes from the strong light emanating from them. The lights go shooting up into the sky and explode silently each part shattering into a million tiny white pricks before fizzling back down towards the earth.

Emma's gaze follows the sparks down and comes to rest on Regina's prostrate body, she takes in her missing suit jacket bare arms stretched up to the sky. Regina's shirt is untucked from her skirt, her gaze travels down stocking clad legs to her feet, no shoes to be seen. The Brunettes hair is splayed around her head in dark glossy waves and from this angle Emma can see the swell of her breasts in their lace clad bra, peeking out from under her shirt when she flexes her arms. Emma's thoughts are all over the place, Regina is out here in the middle of the night, quite clearly tipsy and playing with her newly found light magic like a child. Though Emma is one hundred percent sure from this angle that Regina is no child, a definite heat settles in her lower abdomen and Emma's heart contracts as though its just been squeezed.

Tearing her gaze away from Regina's chest she drags here eyes up and meets warm brown eyes that are humming with energy and a solid trademark Mills smirk.

"See anything you like sheriff" Regina is teasing, she knows Emma cant keep her eyes off her and usually she goes out of her way to avoid awkward situations but Emma is looking at her right now with such reverence that she cant help herself.

Emma stutters and flushed a deep red, the heat making its way up her cheeks and across her chest.

"Umm what, I mean, Regina, Fireworks really?" Emma scrabbles for purchase as Regina's eyes continue to just stare into her own, beckoning her, daring her. After a few seconds Regina responds with a small smile and returns her face to looking at the sky.

"I didn't know I could do this, I didn't ever think it was possible but look. I can make white fireworks.

Emma relaxes and nod's along, a thought occurs to her and before the sensible part of her brain can kick in she is pushing slightly at the other woman's body urging her to move along on the bench. Emma hoists herself up onto the table top and wiggless into place, thighs and arms rubbing up alongside the other woman's. Emma settles down and rocks into Regina giving her a soft nudge.

"Show me again"

Regina takes a shaky breath, the feel of Emma's body pressed against her is overwhelming, the younger woman's warmth seeps into her warming her through and making her toes curl. For a few seconds Regina just closes her eyes and lets her mind wonder what it would be like to feel this all the time, to have Emma Swan pressed up against her, touching her.

Releasing the breath she shoots one enormous geyser up into the sky, it pulses and grows until all of storybrooke is bathed in a soft white glow before changing.

It starts in the middle, splinters of light shooting off in different directions as the main body continues to soar, each splinter changing colour as it falls back to earth.

Emma cant take it all in at one, its beautiful all the different colours flashing silently above them, she wants to reach out her hands and catch them like falling stars.

"It's beautiful" Emma's voice whispers to Regina, the brunette turns her head to look at Emma, just watching her stare at the sky her eyes wide and filled with joy.

"Yes" she breathes right into Emma's ear

"Yes, You are"


End file.
